1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to all-terrain vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new all-terrain vehicle for allowing users with limited physical capabilities to participate in off-road activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of all-terrain vehicles is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,081 describes a all-terrain all-weather wheelchair. Another type of all-terrain vehicles is U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,619 is a all-terrain vehicle for disabled persons.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a vehicle that is designed for partially disabled people along with those in wheelchairs.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a removable seat and a ramp so that a wheelchair can load into the vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new all-terrain vehicle that electrically powered making it quiet and reliable.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a bottom wall, a back wall, and a pair of side walls. A front panel extends between a lower portion of each of the side walls. A floor panel is positioned above the bottom wall. Brackets are attached to the back and side walls. A door is hingably coupled to the top edge of the front panel. Linkage members are attached to the housing and the door.
A front drive system and a rear drive system for the purpose of propulsion are fixedly coupled to the bottom wall and positioned adjacent front and rear sections of the bottom wall respectively. A seat is releasably attachable to the floor. A cover member is selectively couplable to the upper rear portion of the housing. Plates are fixedly coupled to a lower section of the cover member for coupling to the bracket members.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.